


You Could Never Hurt Me

by ChoiceScarfGarchomp



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Minor Spoilers, Other, i tried to keep kris as canon faithful as possible but took some liberties with dialogue obvs, kris and susie are trans icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiceScarfGarchomp/pseuds/ChoiceScarfGarchomp
Summary: The two of them stood outside the closet door, awkwardly facing each other, unsure of how to process what they had been through, and what that meant for them. A lot happened in there. Some people changed, some people showed what they had been hiding all along."So, are we friends now?"-This is a mostly canon-faithful idea of what it would be like if Kris and Susie spent more time together after returning to Hometown (just disregarding that one very last scene, because i dont know what to do with that)





	1. Chapter 1

The two of them stood outside the closet door, awkwardly facing each other, unsure of how to process what they had been through, and what that meant for them. A lot happened in there. Some people changed, some people showed what they had been hiding all along. What suddenly came to Kris’s mind was how comfortable it felt to be back in their own clothes, but that thought was interrupted as Susie spoke up suddenly.

“So, what? Are we friends now?” Susie was already breaking eye contact as soon as she had pulled her hair out of her face.

Kris kept their gaze on Susie’s face, trying to get a read on what she meant. They got nothing. “...What?”

“What do you want out of me? I just met you today, I barely know you.”

Kris was at a loss for words once again. They didn’t have any sort of comeback to that; it really was just earlier that day when Susie was threatening to kill Kris, before they fell to the dark world together. “We made a gang and saved a whole entire world with each other. I think we’re friends.”

Susie looked back at them, and immediately disappointment flashed across her face. “Don’t look at me like that, asshole! I know, crazy old Susie, never had a friend before! Keep it to yourself, Kris.”

Like they have many times before, Kris felt concerned about what their face could be showing. They thought they were doing a good job of looking friendly, whatever that means. They really knew they probably just looked bored, as always. That never changed.

They continued to process through what Susie had said, and their concern shifted from thinking about their own face to the realization that she had a point- she wasn’t the type to make friends at school. “Sorry, Susie. I didn’t mean that. Yeah, we’re friends now.” God, they felt like they were back in elementary school, in a lesson with their mom about how to talk to people. Whatever, if their own words don’t work, at least their mom is never wrong.

Susie hesitated to respond. Did they just directly quote that kindergarten lesson about kindness from their own mom at her? This kid is weird. “...Alright. Well, you’re the popular one here. What do I do now?”

Kris almost laughed a little at that. They’ve never been popular. And they sure as hell don’t know what to do now. “School’s over. Wanna just go to QC’s?”

“Oh, you’re gonna take me out for dinner? Ha! That’s rich, Kris.”

Man, really can’t win with Susie. Whatever. They turned away, starting to move towards the school’s front door.

“Hey- what are you doing!?”

“Going to QC’s! Coming?”

“Wait up, jerk!”

Yeah, Susie wanted to be friends. That was clear by now.

Kris stepped outside, taking in the fresh air of their hometown for the first time in what felt like weeks. But the real relief was all the color and life. No dark world, no enemies. They watched their classmates as they made their way into their houses, thinking fondly of their own mother at home. They made their way to the diner, walking casually enough to allow Susie to catch up.

Susie did catch up, quite easily. She already showed off her ability to outrun them plenty enough by now. The two of them walked quietly together down the street, enjoying the peaceful shade of the trees overhead. It probably could've been considered awkward, but Kris considered walking quietly to be a strength of theirs.

Susie spoke up suddenly as they crossed a corner. "You know, the whole silent act isn't gonna work on me anymore. Not after all that flirting I heard from you down there."

Kris was sharply reminded of how they let themselves go when they were left alone in the dark world. They hadn't considered the lasting impression it would have on Susie's perception of them. "...Fair. So what, you want me to flirt with you now? Got a taste and now you need more?"

"Ha! Nice try, but there's no way you're flirting with me. Save it for someone else."

"Right," Kris responded. Of course. She has no idea how flirting works.

They had reached the diner by now. Kris stepped through the door, the ringing above them making them feel as at home as ever. They sat straight down in their usual spot, pulling up close to the window, same as always. Susie sat across from them in the booth, looking confused. "What are you doing? Are you gonna order anything?"

"Check this out," Kris said confidently. A server brought them a freshly prepared mug of hot chocolate, setting it in front of them with a quick, wordless smile.

"What the hell? How did you do that?"

Kris paused to take a sip. "I'm just sweet like that. People can't help it."

"Whatever," Susie retorted, oh so cleverly. "...So, are you sharing or what? Because they aren't getting me anything." She looked around nervously.

"You have to ask, you know."

"Well, apparently not! I don't know anymore!"

“I already told you, I’m a special exception.” Kris took a larger gulp from the mug, more than used to the heat of it. They liked it that way.

“Forget it, I’m not hungry anyways. We just ate a whole entire cake right before we left.”

“Oh, so you’re just here for the company?”

“Not for long, if you keep that up.”

The faintest of smiles pulled at Kris’s mouth. They put the mug up in front of their mouth again, thinking more of Susie than the cocoa this time. “Didn’t you just yell at me for being too quiet?”

“Do you only have two settings? Silent or flirting? Can’t you talk like a normal person?” Not really.

“Don’t worry, I only flirt with people I like.” Yeah, definitely not.

Susie stood up with a huff. “Alright, that’s enough.” Kris just looked at her, back to their usual blank expression. Susie turned towards the door.

“Hey, do you really just want to walk away from me again? Are we back to that? I thought you wanted to be friends.” Kris spoke softly, not wanting to make a scene.

“Yeah, I want to be friends! I don’t want to be another sucker for you to throw all of your endless charm at!” Susie did not put the same care into her volume as Kris.

Kris got up as well, following Susie as she rushed out the door. Once they were outside, they realized she wasn’t outrunning them. She was letting them catch up. Kris called after her, “You know I’ve never actually been popular, right? What makes you think I know how to casually make friends?”

“I left you back there for like ten minutes, and you were already best buddies with that Ralsei guy. You weren’t flirting with him at all. And everyone at school loves you!”

Kris thought of Ralsei again. He gave good hugs. “Ralsei was just weirdly into me. And I haven’t held a conversation with anyone at school in years.”

Susie kept walking back down the street. “Well how would I know how anybody gets along with each other? Nobody wants to even be seen by me.”

Kris followed, still effortlessly. “You know why, Susie.”

“Yeah, and did you ever think about why I’m like this!? Huh? This isn’t a choice anybody makes for themselves.”

“...”

“Exactly. Nobody likes to think about the freaky girl that hard. Trust me, I didn’t want to be the biggest asshole in town. I just wanted to be a girl. That’s what set everyone off. Nobody wanted to be friends with that weird kid that wanted to be a girl, so I decided I didn’t wanna be anybody’s friend either.”

“That’s when it started? I remember being happy for you when that happened."

“Of course you did. But not everybody else.”

“Then fuck it. We’ve got each other, right?”

"I don't-" she cut herself off and allowed herself to think of what they've been saying, slowing down her pace to a stop. Kris isn't against her, they never were. She realized that she really never did see them talk to anyone at school, going out of their way to keep up a conversation, just like her. She decided to be an asshole, that's all she knew. Is this all that Kris knows? "Kris, I-I'm…"

"You know I'm not gonna judge you. For anything. I think you're a cool girl, and you don't care what I am. Everyone else does, but you're the only one that I know understands who I am. You get it." Kris was seeing more in common between themselves and Susie than ever. This is why they wanted her to open up.

"You know they're fine with you."

"Sure, they accept me. But they don't get it, Susie. I really mean it- we can stand up for each other."

Susie barely held in a scoff. "So, what? We're gonna team up and beat some sense into everyone at school? That doesn't sound like your style, Kris."

"You know that's not what I meant. You just want to be violent yourself."

"Ha! You're right."

Kris paused to take a breath, looking around at the town around them. "Come on, let's get back inside."

Susie looked more ashamed than Kris had ever seen her. It showed in her eyes for the first time in forever. "I don't wanna go back to the diner, everybody in there is still freaked out from when I yelled at you."

"Then let's go home. Get to know each other better, now that we're bffs."

Susie visibly winced as Kris said that, but considered the offer. "Fine. But don't ever say that again."

"Say what? Best friends forever and ever?"

"I could still beat you into the ground, you know."

"You could never hurt me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to keep this updated because ive had a ton of fun writing this, but dont expect a regular schedule. i can barely keep a good pace when im not at college.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am still here, still wild about this fic

“Is your mom gonna be scared of me?”

Kris took a breath, prepared to say something along the lines of “No.” but stopped to think- are they really sure she wouldn’t have a heart attack when she saw Susie in her house? “Well, I know she’s worried for you. But she’s more worried that you might be a bad influence on me.”

“Yeah, sounds like her.” The only thing more important to Ms Toriel than every last troubled kid on the planet, is her very own troubled kid. “Is she gonna be watching me from the bushes after she sees us together?”

“She’ll be worried. But she knows better than to poke around in my personal life.”

“You sure?” Susie looked over at Kris skeptically. Kris kept their gaze vaguely forward.

“You wouldn’t believe what Azzy used to get away with.”

“What!? Church choir Asriel? What the hell did he ever do?”

“He always made sure he was at every party in town.”

“No way! Good old Azzy was a party freak?” Susie couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Toriel’s kid at any party at all is already such an absurd idea.

“Be realistic, Susie. He was always the tame one there. But he was there. Sometimes mom would get mad if she found out, but she never stopped him.”

“Alright, I still hardly believe that. But I’m a whole new level of nasty, every parents’ worst nightmare.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll be happy to see me being friends with anybody.”

Susie stopped to think for a moment, remembering what they had just told her. “That’s right! Little old Kris never had a friend before! I can’t believe nobody ever wanted to be friends with you, this is awesome already.”

Kris considered whether that was a compliment or an insult. They decided it would be best to just not think about it at all. That’s always worked in the past. “If you think I’m awesome now, you haven’t seen anything yet. Just you wait until we get home.” Godammit, that always happens when they stop thinking.

Susie snapped her head towards Kris, but stopped to catch her breath. “Hm. How about we pretend you didn’t just say that?”

Kris responded with nothing more than a gulp and a nod. Susie was willing to set it aside for now; that’s more than she would have ever given them at any point in the past. Kris realized this too, and was silently thankful for her tolerance. They also knew this would not be the last time they would test her patience. They were still totally into her, but they desperately want to force themselves to just move slower.

Huh. They’re really comfortable to just think about being “totally into her” all of the sudden, where the hell did that come from? “So. What do you want to eat when we get home? You still haven’t eaten anything except chalk and those marshmallow fruits.”

Yeah, she literally just said they should both forget what Kris said, but it was definitely still on her mind right now. Why is she okay with it now? Why isn't she angry? "Kris, I-- uh, I don't know, what have you got? To eat."

Kris may be relentlessly awkward and entirely shut out socially, but they knew when somebody was acting weird. And it doesn't take any more deep investigation to figure out why Susie was acting like that. "Hey, I get it. I'm sorry I said that, we don't have to act like it never happened."

"Well, we can. I think that was working."

"It wasn't. You were acting like you were choking."

Susie obviously didn't want to confront this. "How about we talk about it over a meal. I'm dying to try your mom's cooking. Promise I won't choke." What the hell does that mean?

"What the hell does that mean?" Kris echoed her thoughts.

"Well it's like you said- forget about it." How are they so much better than her at saying stupid shit like that? It's not fair.

Mercifully, the two of them had reached the Dreemurr household. Susie looked up at the house, thinking about how she hadn’t ever been in anybody else’s house as long as she could remember. She started to lag behind Kris just a little bit, shuffling her feet as they moved up the driveway to the house together. Kris noticed this, and once again, it was obvious to them what Susie was thinking.

“Really, you don’t have to worry about my mom.”

It wasn’t just Toriel, but Susie couldn’t really express with words what she was feeling. She knew she had to try. “Kris, I’m-- being back down there was different. That was literally a whole different world. It’s just, weird, being with you here.”

Kris realized how much it was hurting them to see Susie so uncomfortable to be with them. They took a breath to speak up, but Susie cut them off.

“No, I-- I’m sorry. I don’t mean it like I don’t like you. I just felt more comfortable down there, I thought nobody cared about what I did. And I always thought I didn’t care about what other people thought of me up here either. Really, I just got so used to defending myself from other people, that’s what made me comfortable. I don’t like thinking about people up here seeing me like this.”

“That’s okay, Susie. People aren’t gonna see you like this, it’s just you and me here. We can keep it that way if you need.”

“Well, your mom is here too.”

“Whatever, she isn’t gonna be watching over us, and she isn’t gonna gossip about us.”

Susie took a deep breath, looking back at Kris. She could see the sincerity on their face, somehow. She nodded at them, and followed them up to the door. They stepped inside, and Susie was immediately met with the smell of something baking.

“Hello, Kris! Did you have a good time with your friend?” Susie recognized Toriel’s soft voice rising up from the kitchen.

“Yeah, we’re good. She’s gonna be staying here for a bit today, is that cool?” Kris responded casually.

“Oh! You did not tell me she would be coming over.” Toriel leaned over to the hall and looked into the living room, surprise briefly flashing over her face as she saw Susie looming behind Kris. “Hello Susie! Well, would you like something to eat?”

“Oh hell yes, that would be awesome!” Susie remembered some manners as she was talking. “If you don’t mind.”

Toriel flinched at Susie’s language, but ultimately paid it no mind. “Not at all, I was just starting dinner. I will call you when it is ready. The pie is not ready, Kris, please let it cool.”

“Alright, mom. Thanks!” They headed past the kitchen, going for the stairs. Susie followed them across the kitchen, awkwardly smiling at Toriel as she passed. Toriel smiled back warmly.

Kris opened the door to their own room, holding the door open for Susie. She stepped inside, and let out the breath she was holding from her meeting with Toriel.

Kris turned to her, saying, “See? It’s just us in here, don’t even have to worry about my mom.”

Susie looked back at them, and felt comfortable for the first time since leaving the dark world. They were right. She reached over, and threw her arms around them. Kris was caught off guard, but hugged her back. She only held them for just a moment, but that was all the two of them needed. She let them go, and stood back. “Thank you, Kris.”

Kris couldn’t help it anymore. A smile flashed across their face, and they didn’t bother to hide it. It wasn’t much; by anybody else’s standards, they might still even look bored. But to Kris, this was everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live! i have no plans of ever truly abandoning this, ive just been dummy busy. but i really enjoy writing this, i want to keep it going as best as i can.

Susie didn't notice Kris smiling because she was breaking eye contact again already, taking in the room around her. She assumed that Kris must have used to share the room with Asriel before he left, judging by how one side of the room was just about entirely empty except for a bed, and the fact that she only saw two rooms in the hall. But what she saw on Kris's side of the room didn't make much sense either.

"I didn't know you were a jock, Kris. I always thought that was Azzy's thing."

"It is."

"Oh. So, you're holding onto his old stuff that he left behind?'

"No, that's his side of the room.”

Susie gulped as she looked back at their side, taking in the complete lack of anything to take in. She didn’t have that much in her own room either, but she still had enough worldly possessions to make a comfortable mess. She held down a shudder as she looked at the completely empty shelves. “So, I take it you don’t spend much time inside here?”

“Yeah, this was always more Azzy’s room than mine. I spend my time outside mostly.”

Susie knew that to be true. More often than not, Kris could be found wandering aimlessly around town. For someone who hardly had any friends, they sure got around a lot.

Thinking about how little there was to do in this place, a thought occurred to Susie. “Hey Kris, why’d you bring up to your room to hang out if there’s literally nothing to do here?”

Kris froze for a moment, their mind racing. Why the hell  _ did _ they bring her here? “Uhh. I guess we could just talk for a bit?”

Susie grinned as she saw an opportunity, looked directly at Kris, said, “Talk just for a bit? And then what?” her voice absolutely dripping with pride in herself.

If Kris hadn’t already been considering that comeback the instant they said that, they would have blushed. Instead, they couldn’t help but feel proud of Susie as well. They broke eye contact again, just naturally, rather than because of any feeling of embarrassment, responding with a weak, “What did you have in mind, huh?” It wasn’t much, but it would keep the flirting alive long enough for them to build their strength back up.

“Well, uh. Talking’s fine, actually,” Susie put in to cover her disappointment. She was so used to confrontational comebacks that she completely missed Kris’s friendly tone. Not that Kris was incredibly expressive, to be fair to her.

Kris blinked as they looked blankly at the area around Susie’s shoulder, thinking through where they went wrong to get a response like that out of her. Well, there’s easier ways to find out than just thinking about it. “Did I say something wrong?”

Susie’s head was spinning after over an hour of this kind of conversation nonstop. “I don’t know, did you? I thought you were being an asshole to me, and I just wanna hang out with you here.”

“I was being an asshole to you? Was it the flirting again?” Kris responded, their natural stoicism covering up their own hurt feelings.

“What? No, I- never mind. Being an asshole is my job, you’re bad at it. You know, I do like you a lot more when you’re flirting with me.”

This time, Kris was caught off guard, they couldn’t help but blush. “Oh, thanks. I think you’ll like me a lot more by the end of the day.” Fucking up and running their mouth was like breathing to Kris, apparently. This time, Susie just laughed out loud at Kris’s response. They were glad to have her eyes off them for a moment so they could recollect themself.

Susie leveled her head and looked back at Kris, something approaching a serious look on her face. Being able to see her eyes on them is a new experience for them, but it's not unwelcome. "So, we're into each other. It's taken us half the day, but I think we've clearly established that."

Once again, Kris was caught off guard. They couldn't remember the last time they had a conversation this direct and forward. They take a breath to respond, but nothing comes to them, and they're actually forced to take the moment to think. "Yeah, I'm into you." This time, they didn't feel impulsive regret at all. They meant what they said.

"Alright, great! Now seriously, what do we do now?"

Kris decides they've had enough thinking for now. They grab Susie's hand in both of their own, gently pulling her down to their height. Susie looks at them confused for a moment, before Kris simply shuts their eyes, leaning to press their lips against Susie's.

She doesn't even bother flinching away or hesitation at all, and instead puts her other hand on top of Kris's and accepts their kiss in peace.

The few moments of their embrace feel like at least half an hour before Kris pulls away, still with only the faintest traces of a smile showing on their face. Susie opens her mouth to speak--

"Kris! Bring your friend down for dinner, please!"

Whatever Susie was about to say is completely lost in the most joyous laughter she's had all day. "Yeah, Kris, come on! I'm hungry, you know!" she pokes as she catches her breath.

Kris responds by just pulling her hand and dragging her out into the hall, keeping their face away from her, exaggerating their frustrated stomping.

They let go of her as they descend the stairs, greeting their mother and moving to set the table. Toriel gives Susie her signature warm smile, showing her to the spot she set out just for her.

Kris and Susie keep their talk small while they're at the table, half out of embarrassment in front of Toriel, and half because they both genuinely enjoyed the food that much. Susie holds on to her manners as best as she knows how, and makes the occasional teasing comment directed at the side towards Kris.

More than anything else, the three of them each enjoyed the togetherness that can only be found by true families.


End file.
